What Have You Done?
by Casteline
Summary: Sequel to Dead Inside. Minor Dean/Castiel slashy tones.


Sequel to Dead Inside. Minor slash. I'm thinking of turning this into a full length fic, but I'm currently lacking all inspiration. We'll see how it goes.

I don't own, yada yada yada. Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke, song belongs to Within Temptation.

**

* * *

What Have You Done?**

_**Would you mind if I hurt you?**__**  
**__**Understand that I need to**__**  
**__**Wish that I had other choices**__**  
**__**than to harm the one I love**_

Dean opened his eyes and inspected his surrounding. He was in the motel. Sam was lying asleep on his bed with his laptop lying open next to him. Dean rose from the rather uncomfortable chair he'd fallen asleep in a few hours before and headed for the door.

He glanced back at the sleeping form of his brother and hoped for a moment that he would be okay on his own.

Then he wretched the door open, walked out, and closed it behind him. Then, with a flutter of oversized wings, he was gone.__

_**What have you done now?!**_

All around him angels and demons were fighting, dying, screaming out in anguish.

And then it all stopped. Demons are being banished, their vessels returned to the Earth in varying states. Angels are lying around him.__

_**I know I'd better stop trying**__**  
**__**You know that there's no denying**__**  
**__**I won't show mercy on you now**__**  
**__**I know, should stop believing**__**  
**__**I know, there's no retrieving**__**  
**__**It's over now, what have you done?**_

He searches through the bodies, both alive and dead. He will do what he can for them later, but for the moment, he has made a promise, and it is one he intends to keep.

There.

"Castiel," he called out, placing his hand on the near dead angel.

"Dean?" the angel asked as his wounds are healed. Then his mind began to clear and he realized.

"Michael," he said, disgust dripping in his voice.__

_**What have you done now?!**_

It wasn't as though he greatly disliked Michael. In fact, of all the Archangels, Michael was by far his favorite.

But something about him walking around in Dean's skin, speaking in Dean's voice, touching him with Dean's hands…__

_**I, I've been waiting for someone like you**__**  
**__**But now you are slipping away... oh**__**  
**__**Why, why does fate make us suffer?**__**  
**__**There's a curse between us, between me and you**_

"Hello Castiel," Michael greeted.

"What have you done?"__

_**What have you done?! What have you done?!**__**  
**__**What have you done?! What have you done?!**__**  
**__**What have you done now?!**__**  
**__**What have you done?! What have you done?!**__**  
**__**What have you done?! What have you done?!**__**  
**__**What have you done now?!**_

"I have done nothing. This was Dean's choice."

"He never would have agreed to this…"

"You know as well as I do Castiel, that I would not be standing before you like this if he had not agreed."

Cas did know it, but he still had a hard time believing it.

Why would Dean have given in? Why now?__

_**Would you mind if I killed you?**__**  
**__**Would you mind if I tried to?**__**  
**__**'cause you have turned into my worst enemy**__**  
**__**You carry hate that I don't feel**__**  
**__**It's over now**__**  
**__**What have you done?**_

"You really don't understand, do you?"

"How can I?!" Cas exclaimed. "He's been fighting this for months. Why would he choose now to say yes?"

"Because of you."__

_**What have you done now?!**_

"What?" Cas asked after a moments pause.

"Because of you," Michael repeated. "You were dying and he chose to save you."__

_**I, I've been waiting for someone like you**__**  
**__**But now you are slipping away... oh**__**  
**__**What have you done now?!**__**  
**__**Why, why does fate make us suffer?**__**  
**__**There's a curse between us, between me and you**_

No. It had to be more than that. Dean wouldn't have given up so easily.

"What did you tell him?" What ever he had said, must have been a fabulous lie for Dean to give in.

"The truth. I told him that I could save you, that I would try my best to stop Lucifer without undue collateral damage."

Try.

He'd said try. Not that he _would_ stop Lucifer, but that he would try.__

_**What have you done?! What have you done?!**__**  
**__**What have you done?! What have you done?!**__**  
**__**What have you done now?!**__**  
**__**What have you done?! What have you done?!**__**  
**__**What have you done?! What have you done?!**__**  
**__**What have you done now?!**__**  
**__**What have you done now, what have you done?...**_

Castiel still didn't fully understand, but it did make a little more sense. Dean appreciated honesty. And Michael hadn't promised him anything but to try, to do his best. Dean had appreciated that he hadn't lied to him, like every other angel had.__

_**I will not fall, won't let it go**__**  
**__**We will be free when it ends**_

"Now tell me Castiel," Michael said after giving him several moments to ponder. "I have been out of touch with Heaven for far too long. Tell me, where are the other Archangels?"

Castiel is quiet for a moment longer.

"Uriel and Raguel are dead. Gabriel is on Earth, a trickster. Raphael is guarding the Prophet Chuck. Sariel and Azrael have yet to awaken."

"Raguel died not long ago, yes?" Michael asked; Cas nodded. "What happened to Uriel?"

Cas is quiet again.

"I killed him."

Michael does not question, he only nods his head slightly. "Why has Gabriel left us, I do not understand?"

"I'm not sure I do either."

"Then you will go to him. You will bring him back to me. I shall awaken the rest of our brethren."

_**I, I've been waiting for someone like you**__**  
**__**But now you are slipping away... oh**__**  
**__**What have you done now?!**__**  
**__**Why, why does fate make us suffer?**__**  
**__**There's a curse between us, between me and you**_

Cas doesn't like that Dean has given in to Michael. He doesn't like that he looks at Dean's face, but talks to Michael. He especially doesn't like that he was part of the reason Dean gave in in the first place.

He doesn't like it, but there is nothing he can do about it.

For now.

_**I, I've been waiting for someone like you**__**  
**__**But now you are slipping away... oh**__**  
**__**What have you done now?!**__**  
**__**Why, why does fate make us suffer**__**  
**__**There's a curse between us, between me and you**_


End file.
